Thoughts of a Traitor
by SuperChick2nd
Summary: <html><head></head>The thoughts of our own little traitor: Luke. Is set during different points of the Percy Jackson books. Now on Hiatus</html>
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I am simply borrowing these characters.

Luke POV:

I ran up the hill, hoping that Annabeth, Grover and Percy hadn't left yet. I needed to give something to Percy. I had enchanted the flying shoes, so that when they got to the underworld, they would drag Percy into Tartarus, bringing the lightning bolt with him. As I reached the top of the hill, I saw Percy standing there talking to Chiron. I wiped the grimace from my face and jogged towards them.

"Hey," I panted," Glad I caught you." I noticed Annabeth was bushing. She always seemed to do that around me. "Just wanted to say good luck," I told Percy."And I thought ... um, maybe you could use these." I handed him the flying shoes. I could tell Percy wasn't very impressed. I shouted _"Maia!",_ and white wings sprouted from the heels. Percy was so startled, he dropped them. The wings flapped for another minute, but I grabbed them, and handed them back to Percy. I smiled. "Those served me well when I was on my quest. Gift from Dad. Of course, I don't use them much these days..." I faked a sad expression.

Percy blushed beet red. "Hey, man," He said. "Thanks."

"Listen, Percy…." I felt uncomfortable."A lot of hopes are riding on you. So just ...kill some monsters for me, okay?" We shook hands. I patted Grover's head between his horns, then gave a good-bye hug to Annabeth, who looked like she might pass out. As I walked back down the hill, I heard Percy say to Annabeth," You're hyperventilating."

"Am not!" She retorted. I just smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

I was watching Chiron break up the fight that Clarisse and Will Solace were having, when I heard someone exclaim, "Luke!"

I turned around, wondering who was standing behind me, as I hadn't heard anyone approach. I saw Percy standing there, with Annabeth by his side. "Percy!" I exclaimed, faking a grin "Is that Annabeth, too? Thank the gods! Are you guys okay?"

"We're ... uh ... fine," Annabeth stammered. I noticed she was madly straightening her dirty T-shirt, trying to comb the loose hair out of her face. "We thought—Chiron—I mean—"

"He's down at the cabins." I frowned. "We're having some issues with the campers. Listen, is everything cool with you? Is Grover all right?"

"I'm right here," Grover called. "What kind of issues?"

"Chiron had to—what's that noise?" I yelled, straining to see what was going on.

"I'll take care of it.'" Annabeth yelled back. "Grover, come on!

"What?" Grover said. "But—"

"Give Percy the nozzle and come on!" she ordered.

Grover muttered something, but handed Percy the nozzle. He adjusted it so that I could see him.

"Chiron had to break up a fight," I shouted to him over the music. "Things are pretty tense

here, Percy. Word leaked out about the Zeus—Poseidon standoff. We're still not sure how—

probably the same scumbag who summoned the hellhound. Now the campers are starting to take

sides. It's shaping up like the Trojan War all over again. Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo are backing

Poseidon, more or less. Athena is backing Zeus."

Percy shuddered. I heard the music decrease drastically, and I relaxed.

"So what's your status?" I asked Percy. "Chiron will be sorry he missed you."

Percy told me about the dream he had, and everything else that had happened so far. I tensed up, realizing that Kronos had been talking to Percy, and that Percy wasn't listening to him. I heard a beep, realizing that I didn't have much longer to talk to him.

"I wish I could be there," I told Percy. "We can't help much from here, I'm afraid, but listen

... it had to be Hades who took the master bolt. He was there at Olympus at the winter solstice. I

was chaperoning a field trip and we saw him." I was about to smirk, but then I realized that Percy could still see me, so I held it back.

"But Chiron said the gods can't take each other's magic items directly." Percy remarked, looking puzzled.

"That's true," I said, pretending to look troubled. "Still ... Hades has the helm of darkness. How could anybody else sneak into the throne room and steal the master bolt? You'd have to be invisible."

We were silent for a minute, and then I realized what I had just said.

"Oh, hey," I protested. "I didn't mean Annabeth. She and I have known each other forever. She would never ... I mean, she's like a little sister to me."

Then the music stopped completely. A man screamed in terror, car doors slammed, and then I heard the car peeled out of the car wash.

"You'd better go see what that was," I said, staring Percy in the eyes. "Listen, are you wearing the flying shoes? I'll feel better if I know they've done you some good."

"Oh ... uh, yeah!" Percy stuttered. "Yeah, they've come in handy." I had a funny feeling that he was lying.

"Really?" I grinned. "They fit and everything?"

I heard the water shut off. The mist started to evaporate.

"Well, take care of yourself out there in Denver," I called, the image of Percy getting fainter. "And tell Grover it'll be better this time! Nobody will get turned into a pine tree if he just-"The image of Percy disappeared completely. I was left standing there, on the porch in the big house. I grinned, but then the smile on my face faded. I realized that Grover and Annabeth would be heartbroken if Percy were to die, or get dragged into Tartarus with Percy. I scowled, but heard Chiron coming up to me. I quickly put on a straight face, took a deep breath, and turned to face the old teacher.

**AN**

**Thank you for all of the encouragement that I received. I really appreciate it. I will try to update once a week. The updates might be a little slow, because I have a bunch of tests this next week, so I need to study.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, I am not Rick Riorden. The dialogue in this chapter also belongs to rick riorden.

Luke POV

I jogged to the sword arena, deciding to do a little sword play to try and clear my head. Kronos had been very angry with me when he found out that the lightning bolt made it to Zeus. He had plagued me with terrible nightmares, so bad that I only slept a few hours a night. He had given me a new task now, to convince other demigods to join his cause. I had already recruited Chris Rodriguez, Ethan Nakamura, and Selena Beauregard. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind, and swung with Backbiter, the new sword that Kronos had given me to bind me to him. I had been destroying the battle dummies, pretending that they were the Olympians, for around an hour, when I had the feeling I was being watched. I spun around, surprised, and I saw Percy Jackson, the reason for my nightmares, for ruining my chances to start a war between the Olympians. "Percy!" I exclaimed, pretending to be glad to see him

"Um, sorry," Percy said, blushing. "I just—"

"It's okay," I lowered the sword. "Just doing some last-minute practice. "

"Those dummies won't be bothering anybody anymore." Percy said, a slightly idiotic expression on his face.

I shrugged indifferently. "We build new ones every summer."

I saw Percy staring at Backbiter, and I smirked. "Oh, this? New toy. This is Backbiter." I said, a hint of pride in my voice. I turned the blade, making glint wickedly in the morning sunlight. "One side is celestial bronze. The other is tempered steel. Works on mortals and immortals both." Percy looked pensive, which made him look like an idiot.

"I didn't know they could make weapons like that."

_"They _probably can't," I agreed. I thought of the forges of the Telekhines "It's one of a kind."

I gave him a tiny smile, then slid backbiter back into the scabbard. "Listen, I was going to come looking for you. What do you say we go down to the woods one last time, look for something to fight?" Percy hesitated, but I pulled out a six pack of coke, and his resolve crumble. "Sure," he decided. "Why not?"

We walked down to the woods and kicked around for some kind of monster to fight, but it was too hot. All the monsters with any sense must've been taking siestas in their nice cool caves. We found a shady spot by the creek where Percy broke Clarisse's electric spear. I thought I had chosen nicely the scenery for his last minutes. We sat on a big rock, drank our Cokes, and watched the sunlight in the woods. After a few minutes, I set down my coke can, and turned to Percy. "Do you miss being on a quest?" I questioned, genuinely interested. "With monsters attacking me every three feet? Are you serious?" I raised an eyebrow. Percy sighed. "Yeah, I guess." He admitted reluctantly." Do you?" I scowled, the memories from my quest were not good ones, and I did not wish to talk about them. I could tell from Percy's expression that he was surprised by my face.

"I've lived at Half-Blood Hill year-round since I was fourteen," I retorted, getting madder by the second. "Ever since Thalia ... well, you know. I trained, and trained, and trained. I never got to be a normal teenager, out there in the real world. Then they threw me one quest, and when I came back, it was like, 'Okay, ride's over. Have a nice life.'" I crumpled the coke can, and threw in the stream. Percy was stunned that I would litter, but I didn't care. I would be out of this miserable camp in a few minutes anyway.

"The heck with laurel wreaths," I replied bitterly. "I'm not going to end up like those dusty trophies in the Big House attic."

"You make it sound like you're leaving."

I grinned. "Oh, I'm leaving, all right, Percy. I brought you down here to say good-bye." I snapped my fingers, burning a hole in the ground. A second later, a pit scorpion surfaced, its pincers snapping menacingly. I saw Percy going for his pen, but I stopped him, saying, "I wouldn't. Pit scorpions can jump up to fifteen feet. Its stinger can pierce right through your clothes. You'll be dead in sixty seconds."

"Luke, what—" I then saw the recognition on his face, and I knew he had figured it out.

"You," Percy said with contempt in his voice. I stood calmly, and then brushed off my jeans.

"I saw a lot out there in the world, Percy," I said. "Didn't you feel it—the darkness gathering, the monsters growing stronger? Didn't you realize how useless it all is? All the heroics—being pawns of the gods. They should've been overthrown thousands of years ago, but they've hung on, thanks to us half-bloods."

"Luke ... you're talking about our parents," Percy said, disbelief laced through his voice.

I laughed. "That's supposed to make me love them? Their precious 'Western civilization is a disease, Percy. It's killing the world. The only way to stop it is to burn it to the ground, start over with something more honest."

"You're as crazy as Ares."

My anger flared. I hated being compared with the gods. "Ares is a fool. He never realized the true master he was serving. If I had time, Percy, I could explain. But I'm afraid you won't live that long."

The pit scorpion was inching up Percy's body, getting closer and closer to his heart. I could tell that Percy was nervous, because his shirt was starting to get wet. "Kronos," Percy said rashly. "That's who you serve."

The air got colder. "You should be careful with names," I warned.

"Kronos got you to steal the master bolt and the helm. He spoke to you in your dreams." I rolled my eyes. Honestly, how long does it take someone to figure this stuff out?

I felt my eye twitch. "He spoke to you, too, Percy. You should've listened."

"He's brainwashing you, Luke."

"You're wrong. He showed me that my talents are being wasted. You know what my quest was two years ago, Percy? My father, Hermes, wanted me to steal a golden apple from the Garden of the Hesperides and return it to Olympus. After all the training I'd done, that was the best he could think up."

"That's not an easy quest," Percy said. "Hercules did it."

"Exactly," I said. "Where's the glory in repeating what others have done? All the gods know how to do is replay their past. My heart wasn't in it. The dragon in the garden gave me this"—I gestured to my scar—"and when I came back, all I got was pity. I wanted to pull Olympus down stone by stone right then, but I bided my time. I began to dream of Kronos. He convinced me to steal something worthwhile, something no hero had ever had the courage to take. When we went on that winter-solstice field trip, while the other campers were asleep, I snuck into the throne room and took Zeus's master bolt right from his chair. Hades's helm of darkness, too. You wouldn't believe how easy it was. The Olympians are so arrogant; they never dreamed someone would dare steal from them. Their security is horrible. I was halfway across New Jersey before I heard the storms rumbling, and I knew they'd discovered my theft."

The scorpion was now sitting on Percy's knee, and I could tell he was struggling to keep his voice calm. "So why didn't you bring the items to Kronos?"

I stopped smiling. "I ... I got overconfident. Zeus sent out his sons and daughters to find the stolen bolt— Artemis, Apollo, my father, Hermes. But it was Ares who caught me. I could have beaten him, but I wasn't careful enough. He disarmed me, took the items of power, threatened to return them to Olympus and burn me alive. Then Kronos's voice came to me and told me what to say. I put the idea in Ares's head about a great war between the gods. I said all he had to do was hide the items away for a while and watch the others fight. Ares got a wicked gleam in his eyes. I knew he was hooked. He let me go, and I returned to Olympus before anyone noticed my absence." I drew my sword, running my thumb down the flat of the blade. "Afterward, the Lord of the Titans ... h-he punished me with nightmares. I swore not to fail again. Back at Camp Half-Blood, in my dreams, I was told that a second hero would arrive, one who could be tricked into taking the bolt and the helm the rest of the way—from Ares down to Tartarus."

"You summoned the hellhound, that night in the forest."

"We had to make Chiron think the camp wasn't safe for you, so he would start you on your quest. We had to confirm his fears that Hades was after you. And it worked."

"The flying shoes were cursed," Percy said. "They were supposed to drag me and the backpack into Tartarus."

"And they would have, if you'd been wearing them. But you gave them to the satyr, which wasn't part of the plan. Grover messes up everything he touches. He even confused the curse."

I glanced at the scorpion; it was sitting on his thigh now."You should have died in Tartarus, Percy. But don't worry, I'll leave you with my little friend to set things right."

"Thalia gave her life to save you," Percy gritted his teeth. "And this is how you repay her?"

"Don't speak of Thalia!" I shouted. I was fuming now."The gods _let _her die! That's one of the many things they will pay for."

"You're being used, Luke. You and Ares both. Don't listen to Kronos."

_"I've _been used?" My voice cracked. "Look at yourself. What has your dad ever done for you? Kronos will rise. You've only delayed his plans. He will cast the Olympians into Tartarus and drive humanity back to their caves. All except the strongest—the ones who serve him."

"Call off the bug," Percy said. "If you're so strong, fight me yourself"

I smiled. Did he really think that I would be so stupid? "Nice try, Percy. But I'm not Ares. You can't bait me. My lord is waiting, and he's got plenty of quests for me to undertake."

"Luke—"

"Good-bye, Percy. There is a new Golden Age coming. You won't be part of it."

I slashed my sword, disappearing from that miserable camp, and returning to my lord.

**AN**

**Hey, I just wanna tell you that, I am not going to update until I get five more reviews. Also we are going to go back to the states for a month, so I will not update till I get back.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riorden, therefore I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Also the dialogue from the books are not mine, but all of Luke's thoughts in this chapter are mine.

Lukes POV

After making sure that everything was running smoothly on the ship that Kronos had given me, I started making my way to the Admiralty suite on the _Princess Andromeda _with Agrius, and sat down at my mahogany desk. "We are doing a good job controlling the prophesy ourselves. The fools won't know which way to turn." I gloated, propping my feet up on the desk contentedly. " You really think the old horseman is gone for good?" Agrius asked. I laughed contentedly. "They can't trust him, not with the skeletons in his closet. The poisoning of the tree was the final straw." We laughed, until Agrius paused, sniffed the air, then hissed at me," Quiet!" then in a much lower voice, so low that I could barely hear, said " There is someone outside the door, and they are not from the ship." I looked at him, disbelief clearly showing on my face. "Are you sure?" "Yes. They are right outside."

I nodded to Oreius and Augrius, and we ran out of the room. Percy, Annabeth and a Cyclops were standing around thirty feet from me, looking like a deer in the headlights. " Well," I smiled, " If it isn't two of my favorite cousins. Come in." Agrius and Oreius pushed them into the Suite, and I shut the door behind us. I saw Annabeth and Percy looking around, a mixture of awe and horror on their faces. I spread my arms, saying, "This is a little nicer than Cabin Eleven, huh? Sit." I motioned to the chairs, and three of them pulled themselves out. None of them sat. Percy began staring at Augrius and Oreius, so I decided to introduce them. "Where are my manners?" I asked myself. "Percy, Annabeth, this is Agrius and Oreius. Perhaps you've heard of them."

Percy looked at me, horror written on his face. He looked like he was about to pee his pants. I smiled to myself. I could use this to my advantage. "You don't know Agrius and Oreius's story?" I asked incredulously."Their mother ... well, it's sad, really. Aphrodite ordered the young woman to fall in love. She refused and ran to Artemis for help. Artemis let her become one of her maiden huntresses, but Aphrodite got her revenge.

She bewitched the young woman into falling in love with a bear. When Artemis found out,

she abandoned the girl in disgust. Typical of the gods, wouldn't you say? They fight with one

another and the poor humans get caught in the middle. The girl's twin sons here, Agrius and

Oreius, have no love for Olympus. They like half-bloods well enough, though ..."

"For Lunch!" growled Agrius. Oreius started laughing like a fool. "Shut up, you idiot!" Agrius growled. "Go punish yourself." Oreius whimpered, but obediently waddled over to the wall, and began banging his head against it. I smirked. At least the fool was obedient. I strolled over to the couch, and plopped myself down. "Well, Percy, we let you survive another year. I

hope you appreciated it. How's your mom? How's school?"

"You poisoned Thalia's tree!" Percy shouted at me. I sighed. "Right to the point, eh? Ok, so I poisoned the tree. So what?"

"How could you?" Annabeth asked me, sounding close to tears."Thalia saved your life! Our lives! How could you dishonor her like that?" "I didn't dishonor her!" I snapped. "The gods dishonored her, Annabeth! If Thalia were alive she'd be on my side!"

"Liar!" Annabeth shouted. "If you knew what was coming-" I started, but Annabeth cut me off. "I understand you want to destroy the camp! You're a monster Luke!" By now we were both yelling at each other, so loudly at least half the ship probably heard us. I shook my head. "The gods have blinded you. Can't you imagine a world without them, Annabeth? What good is that Ancient History you study? Three thousand years of baggage! The west is rotten to the core. It has to be destroyed! Join me! We can start the world anew. We could use your intelligence Annabeth!"

"Only because you have none of your own!" Annabeth retorted. I winced. Ouch, that one stung.

"I know you, Annabeth. You deserve better than tagging along on some hopeless quest to save the camp. Half blood hill will be overrun with Monsters before the end of the month. The heroes who survive will have no choice but to join us, or be hunted to extinction. You really want to be on a losing team …. With company like this!" I gestured to the awful creature by her side. "Traveling with a Cyclops. Talk about dishonoring Thalia's memory. I'm surprised at you, Annabeth. You of all people-"

"Stop it!" Annabeth cried. I felt bad that I had to make her feel this way, but if she wouldn't join me, so be it.

"Leave her alone." Percy protested " And leave Tyson out of this."

I laughed, picking up a pepsi. "Oh, yeah, I heard. Your father claimed him." A look of idiotic surprise crossed Percy's face. I smiled, struggling to hold back my laughter. "Yes, Percy, I know all about that. And about your plan to find the fleece. What were those coordinates, again … 30, 31, 75, 12? You see, I still have friends at camp that keep me posted." My thoughts traveled to camp, where I could just see my spy **(AN: I'm not going to say the name, for the sake of any people who haven't read TLO)**gathering as much information as possible for me.

"Spies, you mean." Percy retorted. I shrugged. I couldn't care less about what Percy thought of me. "How many more insults from your father can you stand, Percy? You think he is grateful for you? You think Poseidon cares for you any more that he cares for this monster?" I asked incredulously. The Cyclops ground his teeth and clenched his fists. I chuckled. "The gods are so using you Percy. Do you have any idea what's in store for you if you reach your 16th birthday? Has Chiron even shown you the prophesy?" I could tell by Percy's face that I had gotten to him. "I know what I need to know. Like who my enemies are."

"Than you're a fool." I stated calmly. The Cyclops smashed one of the chairs to splinters, yelling, "Percy is not a fool!" then ran, heading straight for me. I glanced at Agrius and Oreius, who nodded almost imperceptibly. They stopped the idiotic Cyclops from killing me. I relished seeing the surprise on Percy's face as his brother failed to kill me. "Too bad, Cyclops. Looks like my grizzly friends together are more than a match for your strength. Maybe I should let them-" Percy cut in before I could finish my sentence. "Luke, Your father sent us."

I almost choked on my soda, but I recovered quickly and set it down. "Don't even mention him."

"He told us to take this boat. I thought it was just for a ride, but he sent us here to find you. He told me he wouldn't give up on you, no matter how angry you are." Percy continued. I had taken another sip of my soda, but I spat it out and slammed the can on the table."Angry? Give up on me? He abandoned me, Percy. I want Olympus destroyed! Every throne crushed to rubble! You tell Hermes it's going to happen too. Each time another half-blood joins us, the Olympians grow weaker, and we grow stronger. _**He **_ grows stronger." I gestured to the sarcophagus where Kronos lay. I could tell Percy was confused, but then it dawned on him.

"Whoa, you don't mean-" Percy began, but I cut him off. "He is reforming. Little by little we are calling his life force out of the pit. With every new recruit, another small piece appears."

" That's disgusting!" Annabeth exclaimed.

I sneered at Annabeth. Who did she think she was? "Your mother was born from Zeus' split scull, Annabeth. I wouldn't talk." I replied."Soon there will be enough of the titan lord that we can make him whole again. We will piece together an new body for him, one worthy of the forges of Hephaestus." "You're insane." Annabeth replied matter-of-factly.

"Join us and you'll be rewarded. We have powerful friends, sponsors rich enough to buy this cruise ship and much more. Percy, your mother will never have to work again. You can buy her a mansion. You can have power, fame—whatever you want. Annabeth, you can realize your dream of being an architect. You can build a monument to last a thousand years. A temple to the lords of the next age!" I coaxed.

"Go to Tartarus, Luke." Percy said calmly. I sighed. "Such a shame." I picked up the alarm system, and summoned the security guards. "Security," I said, "It appears we have stowaways."

"Yes sir." They replied.

I turned to Oreius, saying, "It's time to feed the Aethiopian Drakon. Take these fools below and show them how it's done."

"Let me go, too," Agrius grumbled. "My brother is worthless. That Cyclops—" "Is no threat." I finished. "Agrius , stay here. We have some important matters to discus."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of PJO, and I am not making any money off this story.

Luke POV

I yawned loudly, and then sank into my bed on the _Princess Andromeda._ It had been a long day and I was tired. I closed my eyes, hoping to sleep peacefully for once, and wake up refreshed. But, apparently, that was too much to ask.

_I saw a large ship sailing towards an island shrouded in mist. The ship looked very old, almost like a pirate ship. There were only two figures on deck, which I thought was strange, but as I came closer, I noticed that they were Percy and Annabeth! They were probably on their way to find the Golden Fleece and save Grover. Idiots. It was then that I noticed Percy was tying Annabeth to the mast. Even though I was no longer friends with Annabeth, I still cared about her as a sister. I felt like drawing my sword and chopping Percy's head off, but then I heard what they were saying. _

"_Don't untie me." Annabeth said. "No matter what happens or how much I plead. I'll want to go straight over the edge and drown myself." _

"_Are you trying to tempt me?" Percy asked jokingly. "Ha ha." Annabeth responded shakily. I could tell she was nervous, but was trying to hide it. Percy reassured her that he would not untie her until they had passed the island. I then realized the reason that Percy was tying Annabeth up. They were approaching the Island of the Sirens, and Annabeth wanted to hear them. Percy finished tying up Annabeth and turned to a large tub of white stuff. He fumbled around for a minute, and then came back into view with huge things sticking out of his ears. I realized that they were make- shift ear plugs. I stifled trying not to laugh. She nodded sarcastically at Percy, and he stuck out his tongue at her. For a minute, nothing happened, but then Annabeth stiffened. They were within hearing range of the Sirens._

_At first, Annabeth was just listening, but then she started calling to Percy, begging him to let her go, to untie her, but Percy was not listening. After a minute or two of useless crying, Annabeth's face lit up. She fumbled around in her bonds for a second, and then began sawing madly at the ropes. Percy Jackson, the idiot, had forgotten to disarm her! When the ropes were gone, she ran to the edge and dove into the water, swimming towards her doom. Percy was still not paying any attention to her. When Annabeth was about half way to the island, Percy finally turned around and noticed Annabeth was gone. He told the boat to stay, which proves that he's mental, and then jumped overboard to get Annabeth. Even though I hate the guy, I had to admire his bravery._

_He swam as fast as possible towards Annabeth, who was about to crash into some rocks, but at the last second, she made it out of the way. Percy was struggling to keep up with her. He managed to grab onto her about fifty yards away from the beach, and suddenly I could see what Annabeth was seeing. She saw me, her mom, and someone I guess was her dad, all sitting in a park. Behind us, there was a brand new city, apparently New York. It was dazzling. Wow, Annabeth really knows her stuff. Percy than dragged Annabeth underwater, and I awoke, gasping for air._

I tried to slip back into slumber, but that was obviously not an option. So I decided to get up, and tell Lord Kronos what I had seen. He would surely reward me. As I was changing into some acceptable clothing, there was a knock on my door. The dracaena came in uninvited, and said, "It is time for your speech, Master Luke." I sighed, and then replied, "Go on ahead. I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes. I must talk to Lord Kronos." The dracaena bowed, and slithered out of the room. I walked towards the door to the main suite, and then stopped. I was beginning to doubt my allegiances. Maybe I wasn't doing the right thing. Maybe I shouldn't have changed sides. I shook it off. Of course I was doing the right thing. I wanted to make my father and all the other Olympians suffer for all the wrongs they did to me, to my friends, to Thalia. I banged my head against the door. Why was all this happening to me? It was probably some trick of the gods. I steeled my nerves, and turned the handle. It was time to talk to Kronos.

**AN**

**Hey, so sorry for not updating. My comp crashed, so I lost all the work I had, and I have also been really busy and stuff. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**What does that spell? REVIEW!**


	6. Author's note, Sorry

AN! Uber Important!

Ok, so I really apologize for not updating any of my stories recently. I broke my arm, celebrated several birthdays, and went to the US, so, I have not had any time for writing. Yes, these are crappy excuses, but I have decided to put all of my Percy Jackson stories on Hiatus for the time. I have lost my inspiration for it. I will, however, try to update The DADA Paradox. I have a chapter about half-done at the present. I hope to have it done by next week. I am also going into High School math soon, so I have a bunch of exams, so, looooooots of studying! Also I have several siblings, so I have to babysit and cook quite a lot. I really apologize for this, and hope you are not to mad at me.


End file.
